In some examples of digital printers and printing presses an image of the page to be printed is projected by a light source onto a photoconductor member, so that areas not exposed to the light become electrostatically charged. In some examples of printers, i.e. examples which use toner, the charged areas attract toner particles. In other examples of printers, i.e. examples which use liquid ink, the charged areas remain clean while discharged areas (e.g. areas discharged by the light source) attract the liquid ink.